Cadena de casualidades
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Cuando Hanabi finalmente respondió un efusivo "¡sí!" su último pensamiento antes de correr a abrazarlo y sentir los fuertes brazos de Konohamaru rodearla fue para la larga cadena de casualidades que, finalmente, los había unido, y a la que debía su felicidad actual.


**¡Hola! ¡Estoy de vuelta!**

 **Verán, vienen mis exámenes finales, estoy ahogada en pendientes, y no me doy abasto, así que el martes finalmente me di algo de tiempo para escribir. Respiremos. Adentro. Afuera. Todo va a salir bien.**

 **No, ya en serio. Escribí esto para citlalminita, de Wattpad, que me lo pidió hace ya muuuucho tiempo. ¡Lamento la tardanza! Nunca había pensado en este par como pareja, pero me ha apoyado mucho y creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es agradecérselo, ¿cómo? ¡Pues escribiendo algo con dedicatoria!**

 **¡Esto es para ti, espero que lo disfrutes!**

* * *

 ** _Cadena de casualidades_**

* * *

Se habían conocido por accidente.

Estaban en generaciones distintas, y ni siquiera cabía la posibilidad de que sus clases se cruzaran, pero había sucedido.

Había sido una serie de coincidencias lo que finalmente había llevado a que se conocieran.

La primera vez que lo había visto había sido por la ventana del salón de clases, a donde Hanabi Hyuga había dirigido su mirada, distraída porque la clase que estaba tomando en ese momento era de lo más aburrida. El tema eran los clones de sombra, y hacía por lo menos cinco años que dominaba esa técnica.

Hanabi Hyuga solía ser la primera de la clase, siempre sin intentarlo. Sabía las respuestas de memoria, y estaba por lo menos un par de años adelantada a las personas de su curso, por lo que era común que tuviera la mente ocupada en algo más allá de su clase.

Ésa era justo la razón por la con frecuencia llevara un libro para entretenerse, libro que, esa mañana, había olvidado junto a su cama.

Lanzó una ausente mirada al reloj que estaba colocado al frente del salón, sobre el pizarrón donde estaban dibujadas distintas posiciones de manos. Gruñó por lo bajo. Faltaban unas tres horas para que salieran, y a juzgar por la forma en la que sus restantes compañeros estaban batallando con las posiciones de manos no pasarían de ese tema en al menos una semana.

Fue entonces cuando dirigió sus ojos hacia la ventana, en donde la generación siguiente a la suya se encontraba, tomando clase en los campos de entrenamiento.

Lo primero que atrajo su atención hacia ese chico de cabello oscuro fue el hecho de que parecía un completo patán, con sus actitudes demasiado desenfadadas para el gusto de la seria muchacha.

Lo siguiente que Hanabi notó fue que, a pesar de ese aire de payaso de la clase que lo rodeaba, cuando tocó su turno de presentar, muy en contra de lo que ella había anticipado, su jutsu fue uno de los mejores de la clase.

En ese momento, su compañera, Hotaru, la encontró mirando por la ventana y siguió la trayectoria de los ojos de la Hyuga hasta dar con quien tenía capturada su mirada. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, la golpeó en el hombro suavemente para atraer su atención. "¿A que es bueno?" preguntó, riendo con poca discreción. "Konohamaru Sarutobi, el Honorable Nieto" declaró, y por primera vez Hanabi se sintió interesada en la familia del Hokage.

En ese instante, Iruka volteó, ligeramente molesto por el hecho de haberlas encontrando hablando en clase. Hotaru simplemente rió, volviendo la mirada al frente, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Hanabi y sonreírle con picardía.

Ésa fue la única vez que un profesor llamó la atención de la menor de los Hyuga durante toda su estancia en la Academia.

–*–*–

Volvió a escuchar noticia de Konohamaru tras el ataque de Pain a la aldea. Todos hablaban de Naruto Uzumaki y de cómo había vencido al usuario del Rinnegan, seguro, pero tampoco pasó desapercibido el hecho de que el nieto del Tercer Hokage había derrotado a un Pain utilizando un sólo Rasengan, lo que de todas maneras devolvía a Naruto porque era él quien le había enseñado esa técnica a Konohamaru, pero Hanabi no estaba interesada en el jinchuriki, sino en el otro chico.

–*–*–

La siguiente vez que lo vio que la más inesperada de todas.

Hacía cerca de un año que la guerra había terminado, y Hinata y Naruto habían empezado a salir al poco tiempo.

En ese momento, Naruto se encontraba en la puerta de entrada de la residencia Hyuga. Había ido a buscar a Hinata para llevarla al Festival de Primavera, y Hanabi estaba al lado de la pareja, despidiéndose de su hermana.

Honestamente, Naruto la había invitado a acompañarlos, pero ella había declinado la oferta y, sinceramente, planeaba en encerrarse en su cuarto por el restante de la tarde, quizás leer un poco, costumbre que había conservado a pesar de que hacía varios años que había abandonado la Academia.

Vio a Konohamaru aparecer por el lado izquierdo de la calle, gritando a voz en cuello para atraer la atención de Naruto quien, muy sinceramente, parecía más interesado en su novia que en lo que fuera que Konohamaru estaba diciendo.

Konohamaru murmuró apresuradamente algo sobre que lo necesitaban para ciertas clases muestra en la Academia y Naruto pronto se encontró excusándose y pidiéndole a Hinata que se adelantara a la feria, y que él se encontraría con ella allá. Antes de marcharse apresuradamente, Naruto se aseguró de hacer prometer a Konohamaru que cuidaría de Hinata.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, pronto Hanabi se encontró fuera de la residencia Hyuga, con rumbo hacia el mismo festival al que no había planeado asistir, acribillada con la incesante plática de Konohamaru, que hablaba de absolutamente todo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

A él, por su parte, le había sorprendido la vista de la muchacha. Tras haber escuchado a Naruto halagando el aspecto de Hinata durante tanto tiempo tenía la belleza de la peliazul en muy alto respecto. Sin embargo, cuando vio aparecer a la hermana menor de la kunoichi tras esa puerta casi había olvidado por completo el mensaje que se suponía debía decirle a Naruto, y por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, se había sentido feliz de ser el nieto del Tercer Hokage, ya que la etiqueta obligaba a la menor de los Hyuga a saludarlo, y no había nada que deseara más que una conversación con esa chica.

–*–*–

Después de eso habían empezado a tratarse con más frecuencia, saliendo de cuando en cuando, sobre todo cuando Naruto y Hinata salían y los invitaban a pasar la tarde junto a ellos, lo cual sucedía a menudo.

–*–*–

Finalmente, Konohamaru le había pedido que fuera su novia poco antes de que Naruto y Hinata anunciaran que planeaban casarse.

Hacía mucho tiempo que el padre de Hinata, Hiashi, había aceptado el hecho de que la pareja de su primogénita no sería precisamente quien él habría elegido, pero Naruto mismo se había forjado una reputación, por lo que a Hiashi no le había quedado más remedio que darle la bienvenida a la familia cuando Hinata finalmente le había hecho partícipe de su relación con el jinchuriki, y era por eso que Hanabi suponía que su padre habría sido mucho más permisivo con respecto a su propio novio.

Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que se sintiera agradecida por el hecho de que había forma de que su padre le encontrara un pero a Konohamaru. Guapo, joven, poderoso, nieto el Tercero… ¿qué más habría podido pedir Hiashi Hyuga, sinceramente?

Cuando Hanabi finalmente respondió un efusivo "¡sí!" su último pensamiento antes de correr a abrazarlo y sentir los fuertes brazos de Konohamaru rodearla fue para la larga cadena de casualidades que, finalmente, los había unido, y a la que debía su felicidad actual.


End file.
